Lyrics/Lonely
Hangul= lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy 네가 사준 넥타이에 화이트셔츠 조금 작은 한 동안 안 입던 팬츠 혼자 입고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 다시 꺼낸 많이 낡은 스티커 사진 예전 너와 내가 행복해 웃는 사진 혼자 보고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 아직 난 왜 여전히 왜 여기서 왜 이러는지 내가 다시 전화할게 자기야 no 내가 잘할게 더 나 때문에 울지 않도록 나 너무 그리워 네 눈, 네 코, 네 입술 함께 밥을 먹으려 해도 네가 없구나 같이 영활 보려고 해도 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 (좋겠다) 네가 내게 항상 들려줬던 노래 이젠 내가 네게 들려주는 노래 혼자 듣고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 네가 없는 거리를 걸어보고 네가 없는 차를 타고 달아나고 달아나도 결국 네게 눈이 먼 바보 날 찾는 사람은 없는 듯 해 활짝 빛이 나던 네 맘의 창들도 이미 닫힌 듯 해(hey) 함께 밥을 먹으려 해도 네가 없구나 같이 영활 보려고 해도 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 아직 난 왜 여전히 왜 여기서 왜 이러는지 연기처럼 흩날리는 기억 you’re right girl 나는 많이 아파 sick my heart 우리에게 절대 없을 거 라던 이별 몰래 날 찾아왔다가 이렇게 너무 쉽게 사랑은 소리 없이 나를 떠나 다시 돌아가려고 해도 네가 없구나 아무리 불러 봐도 이제 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you |-| Romanization= All Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely boy All Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely boy Jinyoung Nega sajun nektaie hwaiteusyeocheu Jogeum jageun han dongan an ipdeon paencheu Honja ipgoseo nan lallalla honja johaseo nan lallalla CNU Dasi kkeonaen manhi nalgeun seutikeo sajin Yejeon neowa naega haengbokhae utneun sajin Honja bogoseo nan lallalla honja johaseo nan lallalla Gongchan Ajik nan wae yeojeonhi wae yeogiseo wae ireoneunji Baro Naega dasi jeonhwahalge jagiya no Naega jalhalge deo na ttaemune ulji antorok Na neomu geuriwo Ne nun, ne ko, ne ipsul Jinyoung Hamkke babeul meogeuryeo haedo nega eopguna Gachi yeonghwal boryeogo haedo nega eopguna Urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna Sandeul Everyday every say neowa hamkke georireul Geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon Uri hamkke geotneundamyeon (Baro joketda) Jinyoung Nega naege hangsang deullyeojwotdeon norae Ijen naega nege deullyeojuneun norae Honja deutgoseo nan lallalla honja johaseo nan lallalla Baro Nega eomneun georireul georeobogo nega eomneun chareul tago Daranago daranado gyeolguk nege nuni meon babo Nal chatneun sarameun eomneun deut hae hwaljjak bichi nadeon Ne mamui changdeuldo imi dachin deut hae (hey) CNU Hamkke babeul meogeuryeo haedo nega eopguna gachi Yeonghwal boryeogo haedo nega eopguna Urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna Sandeul Everyday every say neowa hamkke georireul Geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon Uri hamkke geotneundamyeon Jinyoung Ajik nan wae yeojeonhi wae yeogiseo wae ireoneunji Gongchan Yeongicheoreom heutnallineun gieok you’re right girl Naneun manhi apa sick my heart CNU Uriege jeoldae eobseul geo radeon ibyeol Mollae nal chajawatdaga Sandeul Ireoke neomu swipge Sarangeun sori eobsi nareul tteona Jinyoung Dasi doragaryeogo haedo nega eopguna Amuri bulleo bwado ije nega eopguna Urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna Sandeul Everyday every say neowa hamkke georireul Geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon Uri hamkke geotneundamyeon Jinyoung Baby I just wanna spend some time with you Baby I just wanna spend some time with you CNU Baby I just wanna spend some time with you Baby I just wanna spend some time with you |-| English= Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely boy Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Lonely lonely lonely lonely boy The necktie and white shirt you bought me The pants that I haven’t worn for a short while I wear it by myself and lalala I feel good by myself lalala The old sticker pictures that I took out again The pictures where you and I are happily smiling I look at them by myself and lalala I feel good by myself lalala Why am I still, why am I still here, why am I still like this? I’ll call you again baby, no I’ll be better so you won’t cry I miss you so much Your eyes, you nose, your lips I try to eat with you but you’re not here I try to watch a movie with you but you’re not here We have nothing, we really have nothing Every day every say I walk on this street again with you If only I can walk with you again If only we can walk together again (I’d like it) The song you always played for me Now it’s the song that I play for you I listen to it by myself and lalala I feel good by myself lalala I walk on this street without you, I get in the car without you I run away and run away but in the end, I’m a fool blind for you It feels like no one is looking for me It feels like your brightly shining heart is already closed (hey) I try to eat with you but you’re not here I try to watch a movie with you but you’re not here We have nothing, we really have nothing Every day every say I walk on this street again with you If only I can walk with you again If only we can walk together again Why am I still, why am I still here, why am I still like this? My memories scatter like smoke, you’re right girl It hurts a lot, sick my heart The break up that I thought would never come to us It came to me secretly and it so easily made love silently leave me I try to go back but you’re not there No matter how much I call you, you’re not there We have nothing, we really have nothing Every day every say I walk on this street again with you If only I can walk with you again If only we can walk together again Baby I just wanna spend some time with you Baby I just wanna spend some time with you Baby I just wanna spend some time with you Baby I just wanna spend some time with you |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Korean to English Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics